ADA APA DENGAN KYUNGSOO
by Kaisoo Fanfic Project INA
Summary: Kyungsoo dan Jongin sebenarnya saling mencintai sejak lama. Hanya saja terkadang ego mengalahkan rasa cinta seseorang. [AUTHOR: MINERVA HUANG] [KAISOO. KAIDO. KIM JONGIN. DO KYUNGSOO] YAOI. PG-13. DLDR!


.

**AADK (Ada Apa Dengan Kyungsoo)**

**Author : Minerva Huang**

**Pair : KaiSoo **

**Rated : T**

**WARNING! This is Boys Love Fanfic**

.

.

.

Jongin yang tampan. Jongin yang angkuh. Jongin yang kaya. Jongin yang diincar banyak wanita. Itulah yang terbersit di benak Kyungsoo ketika manik hitamnya menangkap sesosok pemuda berkulit tan yang kebetulan melewati ruangan kantornya. Seperti biasanya, ia selalu tersenyum pada setiap wanita cantik yang ia temui, dan mengabaikan yang kurang menarik tentunya. Bagaimana sosok tersebut mengangkat dagunya ketika berjalan, seolah ingin menunjukkan bahwa ia yang terbaik. Bagaimana kedua telapak tangannya ia masukkan kedalam saku celananya. Dan bagaimana orang-orang sekelilingnya terpana beberapa saat ketika menatap dirinya.

Siang itu, mata bulat Kyungsoo tanpa sengaja menangkap sesosok _namja_ yang entah mengapa sangat sangat bersinar dimatanya—bukan kulitnya yang putih bersinar, sebab warna kulitnya terlalu gelap menurut Kyungsoo. Tapi auranya benar-benar terpancar. Silau seperti menara mercusuar yang lampunya dapat dilihat dari jarak jauh ketika kau berada di lautan, atau silau seperti kepala Deddy Corb*uz*ier ketika terkena sorotan lampu, atau seperti gigi Chanyeol yang bersinar dan sukses membuat Baekhyun jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Rahang tegas dan dagunya yang terbelah sangat mirip dengan karakter Superman favorit Kyungsoo sejak kecil. Tatapan mata dan senyumnya yang membuat wanita manapun ingin segera menariknya ke pelaminan—atau mungkin lebih tepatnya ranjang. Suaranya yang serak serak becek serta bokongnya yang seksi. Dan masih banyak lagi.

Kyungsoo ingat sewaktu pertama kali ia menginjakkan kaki ke SMA mereka dulu. Ya, Kyungsoo dan Jongin memang satu SMA dulu. Tapi tidak pernah bertegur sapa. Bahkan hingga mereka bekerja di tempat yang sama pun, Kyungsoo tidak berani menyapa Jongin. Mungkin karena ekspresi Kyungsoo yang nyaris tidak pernah terlihat dan ia hanya berbicara seperlunya, seolah jika ia berbicara akan dikenakan pajak. Banyak siswa yang merasa sungkan datar seperti tembok. Ah, bahkan mungkin kalian tidak bisa membedakan yang mana Kyungsoo dan yang mana tembok.

Kyungsoo ingat betul dulu seorang guru baru pernah menyangka dirinya tuna rungu. Guru tersebut sampai berbicara menggunakan bahasa isyarat dan membuat Kyungsoo jengkel setengah mati.

**Baiklah sudah cukup **_**flashback**_**nya. Kita kembali ke jalan yang benar, ke cerita awal.**

Tidak ada senyum di bibirnya, tetapi Kyungsoo benar-benar mengamati dengan seksama sosok tersebut hingga tubuhnya hilang di antara kerumunan karyawan yang berlalu lalang.

"Kau masih saja menatapnya, mau kau pelototi dia hingga matamu nyaris keluar juga dia tak akan menatapmu." Suara tersebut menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari kegiatannya. Kyungsoo berpaling dan menatap teman sebelahnya.

"Kata-katamu kasar sekali, Baekhyun. Pantas saja si Slenderman Chanyeol tidak mau kau dekati," jawab Kyungsoo tak kalah kasar.

"Eh, aku kan hanya bercanda. Kau jangan membuat nyaliku ciut begitu dong, Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun yang sepertinya agak tersindir langsung menyanggah dengan cepat. Kyungsoo kemudian tersenyum kecil melihat reaksi temannya tersebut.

"Aku juga bercanda. Tenang saja."

.

.

.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun melambai-lambai sambil berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang terdiam di depan stasiun kereta. Kyungsoo mendesah pelan kemudian berjalan menuju loket kereta.

Suasana tidak begitu ramai mengingat hari sudah gelap. Kyungsoo duduk sendirian di salah satu kursi penumpang sambil membaca novel, hal yang sering ia lakukan ketika berada di atas kereta. Awalnya ia fokus pada bacaannya, hingga suara batuk seseorang mengacaukan konsentrasinya. Tidak jauh dari tempat duduknya, seorang pria mengenakan jaket hitam dan topi yang menutupi hampir sebagian wajahnya sedang terbatuk-batuk. Suara batuknya entah mengapa mengusik telinga Kyungsoo dan memaksa dirinya untuk menghampiri pria tersebut. Kyungsoo duduk di sebelahnya dan menyodorkan botol minumnya.

Jangan salah sangka, begini-begini Kyungsoo juga manusia. Ia punya rasa tenggang rasa yang tinggi sesama manusia. Tidak heran dulu nilai PKn Kyungsoo selalu yang tertinggi. Meski ia memiliki sedikit kesulitan dalam realisasinya.

"Minumlah," suara Kyungsoo memang tidak begitu jelas tapi dapat membuat pria tersebut menoleh padanya. Beberapa saat mereka saling menatap dan Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya.

"Kau ... Jongin? Kim Jongin?"

"Kau mengenalku?" Jongin sedikit kaget. Ia mengamati wajah Kyungsoo dengan seksama. Beberapa saat kemudian tatapan matanya berubah dan sebuah senyum yang entah mengapa menyebalkan di mata Kyungsoo terukir di bibir Jongin.

"Ah, tentu saja kau mengenalku. Aku kan sangat populer," tambah Jongin kemudian.

"..."

Tidak ada respon dari Kyungsoo. Ia hanya menatap Jongin dalam diam. Jongin yang agak kikuk karena baru kali ini bertemu lawan bicara yang entah mengapa auranya suram pun menghilangkan senyum dibibirnya.

"Kau mau minum tidak? Setidaknya minum dulu dan lanjutkan pidato penyombongan dirimu."

"Kau menganggapku sombong? Beraninya kau!" Jongin tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya sebab secara tiba-tiba ia terbatuk lagi.

"Kau mau mati tersedak? Kau ini muda dan tampan tapi batukmu mirip kakek-kakek." Kyungsoo kembali menyodorkan botol minumnya dan dengan terpaksa Jongin meminumnya.

"Kau minum susu? Kau sudah bekerja dan masih membawa susu ke kantor? menggelikan." Jongin menatap botol minum Kyungsoo sesaat kemudian tatapannya beralih pada si pemilik botol.

"Tapi barusan kau menghabiskan isinya."

"..."

"Benar 'kan?"

"Aku terpaksa."

"Baiklah. Terserah kau saja." Kyungsoo mengambil botol itu dari tangan Jongin kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya. Jongin menatap sosok di hadapannya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki sebelum ia mengatakan sesuatu.

"Sepertinya aku mengenalmu. Kau karyawan sebelah yang sering melototiku 'kan?" ucap Jongin dan dengan tidak sopannya mengarahkan jari telunjuknya di depan wajah Kyungsoo.

"Kau percaya diri sekali."

"Hahaha ... kau menatapku dari dalam ruangan hingga bola matamu nyaris keluar. Bagaimana aku tidak menyadarinya?"

Oh, baiklah. Kalau soal bola mata Kyungsoo memilih untuk bungkam. Sejak dulu ia memang sulit mengontrol bola matanya ketika menatap sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Kau menyukaiku, ya?" tanya Jongin dengan nada angkuh.

"Apa-apaan kau ini!"

"Aku sudah punya pacar, asal kau tahu saja."

"Aku tidak bilang kalau aku ingin jadi pacarmu," jawab Kyungsoo. Dan detik itu juga ia melihat perubahan pada raut wajah Jongin. Tidak jelas apa maksudnya, tapi Kyungsoo dapat menebak bahwa Jongin sedang salah tingkah.

"Ngomong-ngomong kita belum berkenalan. Namaku Do Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu menjabat tangan Jongin. Namun Jongin masih terdiam seperti sebelumnya.

"Ah, aku harus turun sekarang. Sampai Jumpa, Jongin." Kyungsoo kemudian beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menjauh.

"Hei, hei, Kyungsoo!"

"Hmm?"

"Terima kasih minumannya." Kyungsoo tersenyum kemudian mengangguk kecil, lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kereta tersebut.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sepanjang perjalanan. Tidak bisa dipungkiri jika ia merasa senang bisa mengobrol dengan Jongin. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa mengelak bahwa ia sedikit sakit hati saat mengetahui Jongin sudah memiliki kekasih. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kyungsoo memang bukan siapa-siapa 'kan? Lagipula tidak mungkin di awal perkenalan ia langsung mengakui kalau ia sangat mengagumi Jongin. Mau ditaruh dimana mukanya? Di bokong Jongin?

Ah, kalau di bokong Jongin yang seksi mungkin Kyungsoo tidak keberatan.

Lupakan!

.

.

.

"Hah? Berteman katamu? Kyungsoo sayang lebih baik kau hentikan ini. _Friendzone_ adalah mimpi buruk. Lagipula Jongin itu terkenal. Jangan sia-siakan hidupmu dengan menjadi bagian dari permainannya!" oceh Baekhyun sambil menyeruput segelas kopi.

"Tapi ... aku yakin dia baik." Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya tak suka.

"Alasan klasik, Kyung."

"Aku mau ke toilet."

"Hei, aku belum selesai bicara! Hei, Kyungsoo! Kembali!" Kyungsoo tidak memperdulikan temannya itu dan lebih memilih berjalan meninggalkan ruangan.

Dalam perjalanan ke toilet, tanpa sengaja Kyungsoo mendengar sebuah percakapan. Bukan urusan Kyungsoo jika percakapan itu hanyalah percakapan antara _cleaning service_ atau karyawan. Tapi ini berbeda, Kyungsoo mengenal suara ini. Suara seseorang yang baru ia temui kemarin sore.

"Jongin _Oppa_, kau yakin tidak bisa datang ke rumahku besok? Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada orang tuaku." Terlihat sesosok _yeoja_—yang sangat—cantik tengah merajuk pada sesosok namja di depannya.

"Maaf, aku kurang enak badan. Lain kali saja bagaimana? Aku akan mengajakmu nonton kalau badanku sudah sehat." Entah apa yang dikatakan Jongin benar atau tidak, namun Kyungsoo seperti melihat dua buah tanduk setan muncul di kepala namja tersebut.

"Hmm...baiklah kalau begitu. Cepat sembuh, _ne_? Aku akan menangih janjimu!" yeoja tersebut memegang tangan Jongin dan kemudian berbalik menuju ruangan kerjanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Jongin terlihat memencet ponselnya, sepertinya hendak menelepon seseorang.

"Halo, _chagiya_ ... kau pulang sekolah jam berapa? Nanti aku jemput ya. Aku ingin mengajakmu nonton."

"_Brengsek sekali orang ini. Dan dia berpacaran dengan anak sekolah juga? Dasar pedofil!" _Batin Kyungsoo. Jika tadi ia melihat dua buah tanduk di kepala Jongin, kali ini ia seperti melihat ekor setan muncul di bokongnya—yang seksi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa." Jongin mengakhiri panggilannya. Ia menatap ponselnya sebentar lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tembok.

"Hei, siapa di sana? Aku tahu kau berdiri di situ sejak tadi." Teguran Jongin mau tidak mau membuat Kyungsoo menampakkan dirinya.

"Kau lagi. Sedang apa kau di sana?" Jongin berjalan perlahan ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Hanya berjalan-jalan. Kenapa memangnya?" jawab Kyungsoo berpura-pura tidak peduli. Tapi sayang sekali sepertinya Kyungsoo tidak bisa berakting dengan baik sehingga Jongin menertawakan aktingnya.

"Kau ini benar-benar _stalker_, ya?"

"Jangan asal bicara!"

"Aku tidak asal bicara! Kau menang _stalker_ 'kan! Sejak masih SMA dulu kau sudah melototiku seperti mau menelanku hidup-hidup!"

"..."

"Kenapa?! Memang benar 'kan?"

"Hei, darimana kau tahu aku melototimu sejak SMA? Jangan-jangan kau juga sudah lama memperhatikanku 'kan?!"

"A ... apa katamu?! Tentu saja tidak dasar pendek!"

"Dasar hitam!"

"Mata ikan!"

"Pesek!"

"..."

Jongin refleks menutup hidungnya menggunakan sebelah telapak tangannya. Perkataan Kyungsoo barusan benar-benar menusuk tepat di hidungnya. Eh, maksudnya di hatinya. Kyungsoo tersenyum puas dan berjalan melewati Jongin dengan membenturkan bahunya pada bahu Jongin. Ingin menantang sepertinya.

Tidak pernah terbersit di pikiran Kyungsoo bahwa di hari kedua perkenalannya dengan Jongin justru berakhir pertengkaran. Sungguh benar-benar jauh dari ekspektasi. Ia mengira hubungan mereka akan berjalan baik-baik saja. Saling menyapa di kantor, ngobrol di kantin seolah kantin milik mereka berdua, bertukar nomer telepon, pin BB, WhatsApp, Wechat, Kakaotalk, Facebook, Line, follow Instagram, Path, Twitter dan berbagai bentuk silaturahmi yang lainnya. Tapi apalah daya, ekspetasi dan kenyataan memang berbeda.

_(Sama seperti author yang mendambakan tubuh tinggi tetapi nggak pernah kesampean)_

_._

_._

_._

"Kau kenapa, Kyung?" tanya Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo yang berjalan sambil menghentakkan kakinya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedikit kepanasan," jawab Kyungsoo sambil meneguk air mineral di mejanya. Baekhyun hanya mengedikkan bahu lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Oh iya, pulang kerja nanti jadi 'kan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ah, maaf Kyungsoo. Aku tidak bisa. Aku ada urusan mendadak."

"Eh? Urusan apa?"

"Errr ... kau tahu? Chanyeol mengajakku keluar dan ... kau tahu kan aku sudah lama mengincarnya. Jadi tidak akan aku sia-siakan kesempatan emas ini." Kyungsoo ingin marah tentu saja. Kalau bukan Baekhyun siapa lagi yang akan menemaninya menghabiskan voucher makan gratis? Tapi ia tahu betul perasaan Baekhyun, jadi ia tidak punya pilihan.

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu."

.

.

.

Dan disinilah Kyungsoo. Duduk sendirian di sebuah restoran. Dan parahnya yang datang kemari kebanyakan adalah pasangan kekasih. Kyungsoo lebih memilih menyamar menjadi pelayan restoran daripada harus duduk di sini seperti namja kesepian.

Di tengah-tengah konflik batin yang melanda dirinya, tanpa sengaja manik Kyungsoo menangkap sepasang namja dan yeoja yang duduk tidak jauh dari dirinya.

"Astaga!" Kyungsoo memalingkan kepalanya begitu sosok yang sedang di pelototinya berbalik menatap dirinya.

Kalian pasti tahu siapa sosok itu.

"Jongin _Oppa_? Kau melihat apa?" Tanya sesosok yeoja manis pada namja dihadapannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo lanjutkan makannya."

Kyungsoo sesekali menatap Jongin dan yeoja berseragam sekolah tersebut. Ia mendengus sambil menatap hidangan di hadapannya.

"Cih, kenapa suap-suapan begitu? Bukankah yeoja itu punya tangan sendiri? Seperti anak kecil saja!" Kyungsoo menggerutu sambil memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kyungsoo? Sedang apa kau sendirian di sini?" Sebuah suara menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari kesuramannya. Matanya membulat dan senyum terukir di bibirnya begitu menyadari siapa yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Suho _Hyung_?!"

Kemudian namja yang di ketahui bernama Suho itu tersenyum bak malaikat, "Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

.

.

.

"Ah, untung tadi kau kemari. Kalau tidak siapa yang akan menemaniku?" ucap Kyungsoo begitu mereka berjalan keluar dari restoran.

"Hahaha, aku juga tidak menyangka bertemu kau di sini. Sudah lama rasanya," jawab Suho.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu di Cina? Menyenangkan?"

"Begitulah. Lagipula aku sudah punya seseorang yang membuatku betah di sana, hahaha."

Kyungsoo tersenyum jahil mendengar jawaban dari teman lamanya tersebut. "Ciee ... selamat ya, _Hyung_!"

"Bagaimana denganmu? Sudah punya kekasih?" Dan Kyungsoo menggeleng setelahnya. Suho mendesah pelan lalu mengelus pelan kepala Kyungsoo.

"Lupakanlah cinta lamamu itu. Sudah saatnya kau mencari yang pasti, hmm?"

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. Ia memang tidak bisa menjawab jika Suho sudah angkat bicara. Perkataan yang Suho katakan selalu berhasil membuat Kyungsoo tidak bisa membalas. Bisa di bilang Suho adalah sahabat sekaligus motivatornya selama SMA dulu. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak perlu repot-repot menyaksikan Mario Teguh Golden Ways sebab sudah ada Suho yang setia mendengarkan keluh kesahnya 24 jam.

"Aku akan berusaha," jawab Kyungsoo setelah lama terdiam.

"Berusaha apa? Mengejarnya atau move on?" tanya Suho lagi. Dan hanya di balas dengan cengiran kuda oleh Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, apapun yang terbaik untukmu. Tapi ingat, jika kau mau _move on_ harus benar-benar konsisten. Terkadang setitik "Hai" merusak move on sebelanga."

"Hehe, baiklah."

"Butuh pelukan? Aku harus kembali besok lusa dan aku yakin kita tidak bisa bertemu setelah hari ini." Suho membuka lebar kedua tangannya dan langsung disambut oleh sahabat kecilnya.

"Hati-hati, ya ... salam untuk kekasihmu itu."

"_Ne_."

.

.

.

Biasanya Kyungsoo senang dengan suasana kereta di malam hari. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Sungguh berbeda. Benar-benar berbeda. Di hadapannya saat ini tengah duduk sesosok namja dan yeoja yang sepertinya sangat sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri. Yeoja tersebut menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu si namja. Tangan mereka bertautan dan sesekali namja tersebut membisikkan sesuatu di telinga kekasihnya dan sukses membuat si yeoja tertawa manja. Dan tatapan si namja hitam brengsek itu seolah tengah menyudutkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo ingin sekali pindah tapi sayangnya kereta malam ini penuh dan tidak ada kursi kosong selain kursi yang tengah ia duduki saat ini.

Kyungsoo kemudian lebih memilih mengambil ponselnya, memasang headset dan memutar radio. Tapi ekspresi Kyungsoo semakin suram begitu mendengar lagu apa yang tengah diputar di radio.

_Teganya hatimu, permainkan cintaku..._

_Sadisnya caramu,mengkhianati aku..._

_sakitnya hatiku,hancurnya jiwaku..._

_didepan mataku,kau sedang bercumbu..._

_Sakitnya tuh disini, didalam hatiku..._

_Sakitnya tuh disini..._

_Sakitnya..._

_Tuh..._

_Disini..._

#PrayforKyungsoo

#StayStrongKyungsoo

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Kyungsoo terlihat seperti mayat hidup dengan lingkar hitam di bawah matanya. Semalaman ia tidak bisa tidur dan kalian pasti tahu alasannya.

"Kau terlihat kurang sehat," ucap Baekhyun begitu tiba di ruang kerja mereka.

"Dan kau terlihat segar. Oh, ada apa di lehermu?" Mata Kyungsoo menyipit dan Baekhyun langsung menutup tanda di lehernya tersebut.

"Digigit nyamuk."

"Digigit nyamuk apa digigit Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo berkata lumayan keras dan kemudian beranjak dari kursinya, ingin membuat kopi. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya terdiam membatu dengan wajah memerah sebab beberapa pasang mata langsung menatap ke arahnya

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menghirup dalam-dalam aroma kopi yang ia buat. Setidaknya ini bisa membuatnya terjaga. Kyungsoo ingin sekali pekerjaan hari ini cepat selesai jadi ia bisa segera pulang dan tidur.

"Hei, bisa cepat sedikit tidak?" Jongin yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang sontak membuat Kyungsoo menoleh. Kyungsoo pun menyingkir.

"Semalam apa yang kau lakukan di restoran?" tanya Jongin tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja makan. Memangnya apa lagi selain itu?" Jawab Kyungsoo sambil menyeruput kopinya.

"Pacaran mungkin? Aku lihat kau asyik ngobrol dengan namja itu."

"Dia teman lamaku."

"Oh begitu. Lalu kenapa kau tidak menyapaku?"

"Kau sendiri kenapa tidak menyapaku?"

"Aku kira kau yang akan menyapaku duluan jadi aku diam saja."

"Baiklah terserah kau aja. Maaf aku harus permisi, pekerjaanku menumpuk."

_Kim Jongin memang tidak pernah berubah. Selalu menganggap ia yang lebih penting dibanding orang lain. Egois dan angkuh. Tapi mengapa aku masih saja menyukainya?_

.

.

.

Efek Kopi yang Kyungsoo minum memang sukses membuatnya terjaga sepanjang hari demi menyelesaikan pekerjaan kantornya. Tapi efek kopi tersebut hilang begitu ia menyandarkan dirinya di kursi kereta. Rasa lelahnya benar-benar tidak bisa terbendung lagi. Dan perlahan mata Kyungsoo mulai tertutup.

Jongin duduk terdim disana. Mengamati Kyungsoo yang tertidur dan tidak bergerak sedari tadi. Biasanya Kyungsoo selalu turun di stasiun sebelum dirinya. Tapi kereta sudah hampir sampai di stasiun terakhir dan Kyungsoo belum juga bangun. Jongin pun beranjak dari kursinya dan menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Hei, bangunlah." Jongin mengguncang bahu Kyungsoo. Namun hasilnya nihil. Kyungsoo tidak bergerak sama sekali. Ia masih meringkuk seperti anak kucing di kursi penumpang.

"Hei, kau mau tidur disini semalaman? Ayo bangun!" Jongin menepuk pelan pipi Kyungsoo kemudian melihat sekeliling. Keadaan kereta sudah sepi. Hanya beberapa penumpang selain dirinya dan si kecil yang terlelap ini.

Mau bagaimana lagi, Jongin tidak punya pilihan.

"Dasar merepotkan."

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya begitu sinar matahari pagi menyapa. Tubuhnya menggeliat sebelum ia benar-benar membuka matanya. Tapi tunggu, sejak kapan ranjang Kyungsoo seempuk ini? Sejak kapan kamar Kyungsoo jadi seluas ini? Sejak kapan barang-barang di kamar Kyungsoo jadi terlihat mahal begini?

Dan ... sejak kapan Jongin berdiri di depan pintu?!

"Selamat pagi. Sebelum kau bertanya-tanya lebih baik aku menjelaskannya terlebih dahulu. Semalam kau tertidur di dalam kereta dan tidak ada siapa-siapa kecuali aku. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk membawamu ke apartemenku. Tenang saja aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padamu jadi berhentilah menatapku dengan mata besarmu."

"Oh ... begitu. Dimana kamar mandinya?" tanya Kyungsoo. Matanya berusaha mengabaikan handuk kecil yang terlilit di pinggang Kai . Dan ngomong-ngomong _abs_nya terlihat sangat menggoda untuk disentuh.

"Kau tidak berterima kasih padaku?!" Jongin sedikit tidak terima rupanya.

"Terima kasih. Dimana kamar mandinya?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Asssh, di sebelah sana."

"Terima kasih."

.

.

.

Setelah mandi, Kyungsoo mencari Jongin dan ia menemukan sosok namja hitam tersebut tengah berada di dapur. Melihat dari gelagatnya sepertinya Jongin bukan tipikal namja yang bisa memasak. Jadi sebelum dapur di penuhi dengan asap hitam akibat eksperimen gagal Jongin, lebih baik Kyungsoo yang mengambil alih. Kyungsoo tergolong baik dalam hal memasak, meski ia bukan salah satu finalis Master Chef tapi masakannya patut diacungi jempol.

"Masih lama?" tanya Jongin yang terlihat tidak sabar di meja makan.

"Sabarlah sedikit lagi." jawab Kyungsoo yang terlihat sibuk.

Beberapa saat kemudian Kyungsoo selesai dengan pekerjaannya dan menyajikan masakannya di atas meja makan. Jongin menunjukkan ekspresi _"makanan apa ini?"_ tapi sebelum namja hitam itu melontarkan sepatah kata Kyungsoo sudah berkata terlebih dahulu.

"Di coba saja berkomentar sebelum mencobanya."

Jongin hanya mendengus dan mengambil sesuap. Beberapa saat kemudian ekspresi Jongin berubah. Ia terlihat takjub dan Kyungsoo tersenyum puas melihatnya.

"Selamat makan."

.

.

.

Tidak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, kali ini Jongin dan Kyungsoo terlihat lebih akrab. Setidaknya mereka tidak saling meneriaki satu sama lain seperti hari sebelumnya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kalian tidak terlihat seperti biasanya?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran. Kyungsoo terlihat sedikit berbeda hari ini. Wajahnya berseri-seri, tidak suram seperti biasanya.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa, Baek," jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum. Senyum khas orang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Baekhyun pun menyipitkan matanya.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak mau cerita. Tapi jika si Hitam itu menyakitimu, langsung beritahu aku saja. Akan ku kuliti dia hidup-hidup!" ucap Baekhyun sambil melihat Jongin yang kebetulan lewat. Ia menekankan kalimat _ku kuliti dia hidup-hidup_ agak keras sehingga sontak Jongin mengalihkan padangannya ke arah baekhyun.

"Kau sedang mencari apa?" tanya Baekhyun begitu ia mengalihkan padangannya. Kyungsoo terlihat mencari-cari sesuatu. Membongkar isi tas dan meraba-raba kemejanya.

"Aku lupa menaruh ponselku," jawab Kyungsoo selagi tangannya sibuk bergerak-gerak.

"Kau lupa membawanya mungkin," jawab Baekhyun sekenanya. Kyungsoo mengingat-ingat lagi dimana ia terakhir kali menggunakan atau menaruh ponselnya.

"Ah, aku ingat."

"Di mana?"

"Di rumah Jongin."

.

.

.

Ini pertama kalinya Kyungsoo datang ke rumah Jongin. Ia bermaksud mendatangi Jongin di ruangannya sepulang bekerja tapi ia tidak menemukan sosok tersebut. Ia juga mencari Jongin di kereta tetapi tidak ada. Akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mendatangi rumah Jongin malam harinya. Ia harus segera mendapatkan kembali ponselnya sebab tanpa ponsel tersebut jadwal Kyungsoo bisa berantakan.

Langkah Kyungsoo terhenti di depan pintu apartemen Jongin. Ia memencet bel berkali-kali namun tidak ada respon dari pemilik rumah. Dengan sangat terpaksa Kyungsoo menunggunya di depan pintu.

Sudah hampir dua jam Kyungsoo menunggu di sini. Kakinya benar-benar pegal dan ia sudah mengantuk. Entah sudah berapa kali juga ia memencet bel apartemen Jongin. Matanya hampir tertutup hingga suara derap langkah kaki menyapa pendengarannya.

"Kyungsoo? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Itu suara Jongin. Jongin yang tengah bersama yeoja cantik berpakaian minim yang kelihatannya sedang mabuk berat. Yeoja itu memeluk pinggang Jongin begitu pula sebaliknya. Jongin tidak terlihat mabuk jadi ia bisa mengenali sosok Kyungsoo dengan sekali tatap.

"Siapa dia?" tanya yeoja itu sambil menunjuk ke arah Kyungsoo yang mematung. Kemudian yeoja tersebut meraba saku Jongin lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kunci, berjalan menuju pintu lalu membukanya.

"Aku tunggu dikamar."

_**BLAM**_

Hening. Suasana benar-benar hening setelahnya. Kyungsoo masih terdiam menatap pintu.

"Ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Jongin lagi.

"Sepertinya aku meninggalkan ponselku di sini. Bisa tolong kau ambilkan?" pinta Kyungsoo. Ia tidak berbalik, tubuhnya masih membelakangi Jongin. Jongin kemudian berjalan melewati Kyungsoo dan memasuki apartemennya. Beberapa saat kemudian Jongin keluar sambil membawakan ponsel Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih. Aku permisi dulu."

"Kyungsoo aku ...,"

"_Jongin apa yang kau lakukan diluar? Cepatlah masuk~"_

Suara wanita tersebut terdengar dari dalam. Kyungsoo dan Jongin sama-sama terdiam. Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya. Bagaimana bisa ia berada pada situasi seperti ini?

"Aku permisi. Maaf sudah mengganggu. Selamat malam."

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Kyungsoo untuk mencerna kata-kata yeoja tersebut. Ia langsung berbalik tanpa menatap Jongin.

Kyungsoo seharusnya mendengarkan kata-kata Suho dan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo harusnya tidak nekat menunggu Jongin selama ini. Kyungsoo harusnya sadar sejak awal bahwa perasaannya tidak akan pernah terbalaskan. Sudah hampir delapan tahun berlalu dan Kyungsoo harusnya tahu bahwa Jongin yang pada dasarnya adalah seorang pria brengsek tidak akan pernah bisa berubah. Kyungsoo benar-benar merasa seperti orang bodoh sekarang.

Tidak bisa Kyungsoo bayangkan apa yang sedang Jongin dan yeoja itu lakukan sekarang. Yeoja itu mabuk dan ia menunggu Jongin di kamar. Hatinya terasa sakit mengingatnya. Ia melihatnya secara langsung, bagaimana intimnya wanita itu memeluk Jongin dan bagaimana lengan Jongin memegang pinggang wanita itu.

Dan yang bisa Kyungsoo lakukan malam ini hanyalah menangis hingga lelah dan tertidur.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah mengajakku ke apartemenmu tapi kita tidak jadi bersenang-senang? Menyebalkan sekali!" yeoja tersebut terlihat kesal sambil memakai sepatunya.

"Maafkan aku."

"Dengarkan aku, Kim Jongin! Kau sudah membuang-buang waktuku! Aku menerima ajakanmu karena kau itu tampan, meski gajimu tidak seberapa! Kalau tahu begini lebih baik aku bersama _Ahjusshi_ kaya itu saja!"

_**BLAM**_

Yeoja itu membanting pintu dengan keras. Jongin merebahkan dirinya di sofa. Mengingat-ingat kembali apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tadi. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan bayangan wajah Kyungsoo tiba-tiba muncul dibenaknya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak tahu hal apalagi yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo. Kemarin sahabatnya itu terlihat berseri-seri tapi hari ini ia terlihat lebih suram dari biasanya. Kyungsoo secara tiba-tiba menelepon dirinya dan mengajaknya karaoke. Dan di sinilah Baekhyun. Duduk di dalam ruangan karaoke sambil memijat kepalanya melihat tingkah Kyungsoo yang sudah di luar kewajaran. Sudah setengah jam berlalu dan Kyungsoo terus menerus menyanyikan lagu yang sama. Baekhyun tidak tahu lagu apa yang sedang dinyanyikan Kyungsoo tapi ia sudah bosan mendengar Kyungsoo mengucap kalimat _sakitnya tuh di sini._

"Baiklah aku sudah cukup puas mendengarkanmu menyanyi. Sekarang ceritakan apa yang terjadi." Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo tajam. Wajah Kyungsoo terlihat kacau. Lingkar hitam di matanya terlihat jelas dan matanya bengkak.

Kyungsoo terlihat ragu sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di meja "Jongin ..."

"Yeah, aku tahu ini pasti tentang Jongin tapi tolong ceritakan secara spesifik," potong Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo kemudian menceritakan semuanya pada Baekhyun. Dimulai dari pertemuan keduanya di kereta hingga kejadian semalam. Baekhyun sebenarnya ingin sekali menjitak kepala Kyungsoo sebab tidak pernah mendengarkan nasehatnya selama ini, tapi ia tahu sahabatnya sedang tertekan jadi ia memutuskan untuk mencarikan solusi yang aman.

"Jadi, sekarang kau ingin melupakannya?" tanya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan.

"Aku punya usul. Tapi aku tidak tahu kau mau mencobanya atau tidak."

"Usul apa?"

"Kencan buta. Aku punya seorang teman. Kau mau?"

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tidak punya pilihan lain selain menerima tawaran Baekhyun. Malam hari sepulang kerja ia dan teman Baekhyun bertemu dis ebuah restoran. Kyungsoo sedikit takjub melihat sesosok namja tinggi dan tampan yang tengah duduk didepannya. Pakaiannya serba hitam, terlihat mahal dan ia mengenakan banyak anting di telinganya.

"Namaku Do Kyungsoo, siapa namamu?" tanya Kyungsoo ramah.

"Tao. Huang Zi Tao," jawab namja tersebut.

Diluar dugaan, suara namja di hadapannya sangat lembut. Bertolak belakang dengan tampangnya yang mirip preman pasar. Kyungsoo menemukan bahwa namja bernama Tao yang ternyata berasal dari Cina ini lumayan asik. Tao sangat ramah dan ternyata masih polos.

Tapi entah mengapa perbincangan mereka mengarah pada masa lalu Tao. Dan pada akhirnya Kyungsoo harus meminta pelayan untuk mengambilkan sekotak tissue. Namja di hadapannya ini ternyata tidak beda jauh dengan Kyungsoo, ia juga menerima tawaran kencan buta dari Baekhyun sebab ia sedang berusaha melupakan kekasihnya yang lebih memilih pekerjaannya di banding dirinya.

"Aku ... hiks ... hiks ... masih menyayanginya ... hiks ..." Kyungsoo mengusap lengan Tao yang bergetar. Ia kemudian menyodorkan tissue lagi dan langsung diterima oleh Tao. Tao menyodorkan sebuah foto yang ternyata adalah mantan kekasihnya. Tampangnya seperti bule dengan tubuh tinggi menjulang bak gedung pencakar langit.

"_Ada apa dengan namja ini? Tampangnya security tapi hatinya hello kitty."_ Batin Kyungsoo sambil berusaha menenangkan Tao yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

Kyungsoo kemudian memutar otaknya berusaha menenangkan Tao dengan cara mentraktirnya makan. Memang usaha Kyungsoo berhasil tapi sebagai gantinya ia harus merelakan uangnya habis demi membayar makanan untuk Tao.

"Terima kasih untuk makanannya, Kyungsoo," ucap Tao begitu mereka keluar dari restoran.

"_Ne_, semoga kau bisa melupakan kekasihmu," ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum. Tao terlihat berkaca-kaca dan berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Boleh aku memelukmu? Sebagai teman saja, hehe."

"Baiklah, tapi jangan terlalu erat," ucap Kyungsoo sebelum ia merasakan tubuhnya terasa seperti dililit ular Pyton.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kencannya?" tanya Baekhyun. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sedang berbincang lewat telepon saat ini.

"Kami sepakat untuk berteman. Tao belum bisa melupakan mantan kekasihnya," jawab Kyungsoo.

"Lalu kalian ngobrol apa saja tadi?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Sebenarnya Tao lebih banyak berbicara dibanding aku. Ia bahkan menghabiskan sekotak tissue gara-gara menangis."

"Hah, Tao memang tidak pernah berubah. Kau mau aku kenalkan pada temanku yang lain? Aku punya banyak teman yang _single_."

"Tidak usah repot-repot, Baek. Sepertinya aku harus berusaha sendiri. Kau doakan saja supaya aku bisa melupakan Jongin."

"Kalau kau mengijinkan, mungkin aku bisa kebiri dan kuliti dia hidup-hidup."

"Hentikan. Kau membuatku ingin muntah saja."

"Hahaha, baiklah. Selamat berjuang, Kyung! Selamat malam."

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk mulai melupakan Jongin. Tepat setelah ia membuka matanya keesokan harinya. Biasanya ketika ia terbangun di pagi hari ia akan menyisihkan setidak sepuluh sampai limabelas menit untuk membuka akun SNS Jongin dan mengecek status terbaru Jongin, atau sekedar melihat foto yang Jongin upload. Pokoknya semua hal yang berbau Kim Jongin. Tapi hari ini berbeda, Kyungsoo langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi begitu ia terbangun, mulai meninggalkan kebiasaan yang berhubungan dengan pengisi hatinya selama delapan tahun itu.

_Bongkar kebiasaan lama_, kata Iwan Fals.

Awalnya semua berjalan mulus. Dua jam pertama sejak Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk move on memang semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana, tapi semua berubah saat—

—Bukan! Bukan saat negara api menyerang.

Tapi saat Kyungsoo menemukan Jongin sudah berdiri di depan meja kerjanya pagi-pagi begini. Seluruh sugesti yang tersusun rapi di otaknya hancur lebur begitu saja ketika tanpa sengaja matanya bulatnya bertemu dengan mata elang sang mantan pujaan hati.

_Yeah, you wreck me_, kata Miley Cyrus.

"Kyungsoo."

"..."

"Hei, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo sedikit kaget saat Jongin memanggil namanya.

"Ada apa?" jawab Kyungsoo akhirnya. Jongin terlihat sedikit canggung sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Soal malam itu ... aku minta maaf."

"Tidak perlu minta maaf. Bukankah kau memang berkencan dengan banyak wanita?" Raut wajah Jongin berubah sedikit masam mendengarnya.

"Kau terlihat sedikit tidak nyaman malam itu," jawab Jongin. Kyungsoo mendengus sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"_Well_, siapapun yang melihat namja merangkul yeoja seksi dan membawanya ke apartemennya di malam hari memang akan merasa tidak nyaman."

"Setidaknya aku sudah minta maaf. Kau tinggal mengatakan sepatah dua kata saja. Tidak perlu mengatakan sesuatu yang menyebalkan seperti ini!" nada suara Jongin meninggi.

"..."

"Lagipula bukankah kau sama saja?! Kau berpelukan dengan pria yang berbeda! Kau pikir aku tidak melihatnya?! Semalam kau perpelukan dengan seorang pria di depan restoran 'kan?!"

"..."

"Jangan mengataiku sekasar itu jika dirimu juga sama murahannya denganku! Berkacalah!" bentak Jonging.

"Kau ...," Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya. Matanya sudah mulai berair sekarang. "Kau tidak perlu mengataiku sampai sejauh itu! Mereka hanya temanku! Aku bukan seorang brengsek seperti kau! Kau itu pada dasarnya brengsek jadi tidak tahu seberapa sakitnya melihat seseorang yang kau sukai memeluk dan mencium yeoja yang berbeda tiap harinya! Kau yang harusnya berkaca!"

"Ap—"

"Jangan berkata apa-apa! Tunggu sampai aku selesai bicara, Tuan Kim Jongin! Lagipula darimana kau tahu aku pergi dengan seseorang tadi malam?! Kau membuntutiku?! Waktu kita bertemu di restoran malam itu juga kau tidak bisa berhenti menatapku dengan Suho kan?! Kau kira aku tidak tahu, hah?! Dan darimana kau tahu aku sering menatapmu sejak hari pertama kita masuk SMA dulu?! Atau jangan-jangan kau juga menyukaiku?! Jika memang iya, kenapa kau tidak langsung saja mendatangi rumahku dan bilang pada orang tuaku _"Hai, paman dan bibi aku ingin menikahi anak anda_?! Seperti itu?!" Kyungsoo sebenarnya ingin terus berbicara tapi nafasnya nyaris habis. Tatapan matanya tidak berpaling dari Jongin yang terlihat kaget di hadapannya.

"..."

"Baiklah aku memang bukan Dian Sastro yang rela di tinggal duabelas tahun. Aku baru delapan tahun menyukaimu dan itu sudah sangat menyakitkan! Terlebih lagi kau selalu muncul di hadapanku dengan yeoja yang berbeda! Apa kau tahu, Jongin?! Sakitnya tu disiniiiiii!" Kyungsoo menarik-narik kemeja Jongin sampai terlihat berantakan. Butuh beberapa detik baginya untuk menyadari apa yang barusan ia katakan. Tatapannya beralih pada Jongin yang masih terlihat _shock_ dan kaget. Apa perkataannya barusan berlebihan? Entahlah Kyungsoo tidak tahu. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang adalah ia harus segera pergi dari sini sebelum seluruh karyawan melihatnya. Ia pun berlari dan mengabaikan Jongin yang memanggil-manggil namanya dari kejauhan.

.

.

.

Beruntung bagi Kyungsoo sebab setelah kejadian itu ia tidak bertemu lagi dengan Jongin akibat liburan tahun baru. Yang Kyungsoo lakukan hanyalah berdiam diri di rumah. Mengabaikan ponselnya yang terus berdering. Bisa ia tebak bahwa Baekhyun akan mengajaknya pergi ke Psikiater sebab tingkah Kyungsoo yang sudah tidak bisa diterima dengan akal sehat.

Kyungsoo hampir saja memutuskan untuk berhibernasi dengan membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal hingga menyerupai kepompong namun suara ketukan pintu menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia mendapati pemilik rumah sewa tengah berdiri sambil memegang sebuah telepon.

"Ibumu dari desa menelepon." Kyungsoo menatap _Ahjumma_ pemilik rumah sewa beberapa saat sebelum meraih telepon itu.

"Terima kasih," ucap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo baru saja meletakkan telepon tersebut di telinganya dan mengucapkan halo hingga suara ibunya di seberang sana menggelegar dan membuat telinga Kyungsoo sakit.

"_Kyungsoo! Cepatlah pulang sekarang! Seorang temanmu datang kemari dan ia membawa seluruh anggota keluarganya! Ya Tuhan, mereka bahkan membawa banyak sapi! Cepat kesini atau namamu Eomma coret dari daftar silsilah keluarga dan daftar penerima warisan!"_

Tuut ... Tuut... Tuut ...

.

.

.

Dan dengan sangat terpaksa Kyungsoo berkemas dan langsung memesan tiket kereta menuju kampung halamannya.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Rahang Kyungsoo nyaris jatuh ketika melihat halaman rumahnya penuh dengan orang-orang asing, mobil yang berjejer dan sebuah truk yang di penuhi sapi-sapi besar.

"Aku tahu Baekhyun gila tapi ia tidak mungkin melakukan sesuatu segila ini." Tatapan Kyungsoo masih sama.

"Ah, kau sudah tiba rupanya. Ayo masuklah." Terlihat Eomma Kyungsoo tengah berlari kecil, meraih tangan anaknya lalu mengajaknya memasuki rumah.

"Eomma, sebenarnya ada apa ini?!" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menatap sekeliling.

"Seorang namja bernama Kim Jongin datang kemari, sepertinya ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting. Tapi Eomma akan lebih senang jika kalian bertemu secara langsung."

_Jongin?_

_Kim Jongin?_

_Astaga, Kim Jongin?!_

Kyungsoo awalnya tidak begitu mengerti tapi semuanya menjadi sangat jelas ketika ia menemukan Kim Jongin, namja tampan yang terlihat luar biasa tampan dengan setelan jas mahal tengah duduk di ruang tamu rumahnya. Terlihat seorang Ahjussi dan Ahjumma yang tengah duduk di sebelah Jongin. Dan Kyungsoo juga menemukan sang _Appa_ disana.

Suasana yang gaduh kemudian menjadi hening saat Kyungsoo memasuki ruangan. Dan itu sukses membuat jantung Kyungsoo berdegup kencang.

"Kyungsoo, duduklah. Kita kedatangan tamu," ucap Appa Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo segera memposisikan dirinya di sebelah Appanya, dan tepat di depan Jongin.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Kyungsoo heran.

"Kyungsoo, aku dan seluruh keluargaku datang kemari untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang penting," ujar Jongin.

"Sapi-sapi itu juga keluargamu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja bukan, itu mas kawinnya"

"Mak—maksudnya?"

"Aku ingin melamarmu."

"..."

"Aku ingin menikahimu, apa kau bersedia Kyungsoo?" tanya Jongin sedikit gugup. Semua orang terdiam menunggu jawaban dari Kyungsoo.

_(Np : Yovie And Nuno_Janji suci)_

Beberapa detik berlalu dan Jongin tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum saat Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum sangat manis padanya untuk pertama kalinya. Suasana yang awalnya hening langsung mendadak ramai dan penuh dengan sorak sorai dari keluarga Jongin saat Jongin menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam dekapannya.

"Terima kasih, Kyungsoo."

.

.

.

"Jadi, kau juga sudah lama menyukaiku?" tanya Kyungsoo. Ia dan Jongin sekarang tengah berpelukan di atas ranjang _king size_ milik Jongin. Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengecup pucuk kepala Kyungsoo.

"_Ne_, aku minta maaf baru mengatakannya sekarang. Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama dan menyakitimu. Aku memang seorang pengecut," ucap Jongin, menyesali seluruh perbuatannya yang membuat Kyungsoo menahan sakit bertahun-tahun.

"Setidaknya kau tidak membuatku menunggu duabelas tahun."

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton film," sindir Jongin sambil menyentil hidung calon pengantinnya dan direspon dengan tawa pelan Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau tidak menemuiku dan bicara langsung padaku?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa jika aku memang menyukaimu, lebih baik aku datang langsung ke rumah orang tuamu?"

"Kau benar-benar melakukannya, padahal aku hanya bercanda." Kyungsoo tertawa geli melihat perubahan raut wajah Jongin.

"Tapi aku sangat senang kau datang. Terima kasih." Kyungsoo mengecup pelan bibir Jongin. Dan begitu ia menjauhkan wajahnya, ia melihat wajah Jongin merona. Mungkin karena ini adalah ciuman mereka yang pertama.

"Tapi kenapa kau membawakanku satu truk sapi?"Tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja ... itu sangat unik?" Kyungsoo takut Jongin tersindir atas perkataannya.

"Satu truk sapi jauh lebih baik 'kan? Atau kau mau aku membawakanku sebuah truk yang isinya mantan kekasihku semua?" goda Jongin.

"Lakukan dan aku akan membatalkan pernikahan kita!" ancam Kyungsoo. Ia sengaja membuat wajahnya terlihat mengerikan namun Jongin malah menganggap wajah Kyungsoo sangat lucu. Ia langsung mencubit pelan pipi Kyungsoo dan melanjutkannya dengan sebuah ciuman.

Kyungsoo sedikit merinding saat bibir Jongin menyentuh permukaan bibirnya dengan sedikit terburu-buru, berbeda dengan dirinya tadi. Mungkin karena Jongin sudah profesional dan Kyungsoo masih pemula. _Mungkin_.

"Jong ... Jongin, hentikan!" Kyungsoo menepis tangan Jongin yang mulai bergerak kesana kemari. Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya, merajuk.

"Ayolah ..."

"Kita tidak bisa melakukannya. Kita belum resmi menikah," tolak Kyungsoo.

"Anggap saja ini Gladi Resik, jadi di malam setelah kita menikah kita tidak kaku lagi."

"Alasan konyol macam apa itu?"

"Itu jenius, Kyung. Hanya orang tertentu yang punya pemikiran sama sepertiku."

Kyungsoo berusaha menolak namun Jongin terus menerus mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menatapnya seolah meminta belas kasihan.

"Baiklah, matikan dulu lampunya" Kyungsoo akhirnya menyerah. Jongin yang bisa menangkap maksud Kyungsoo langsung tersenyum sumringah.

.

.

.

_**Baiklah sebelum otak author berubah menjadi mesum dan ff ini berubah rating, lebih baik kita biarkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin menikmati malam merek, muahahaha...**_

.

.

.

_Sementara itu di apartemen Baekhyun..._

"Baek, ada undangan untukmu." Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Undangan apa?"

"Pernikahan."

"Huh? Siapa yang menikah?"

"Jongin dan Kyungsoo."

"..."

"Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo."

"..."

"..."

"APAAAA?!"

.

.

.

**-END-**

* * *

><p>Maaf apabila ada salah kata atau ada kalimat yang ga nyambung karena sejujurnya ff ini dibuat dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya dan sebagai pelepasan kejengkelan terhadap tugas yang ga ada matinya, sebab saya sebagai author yang udah lama cuti dari dunia per-ff-an sedang ngebut skripsi. jadi yah...begitulah :3 *malah curhat*<p>

Happy birthday Kyungsoo dan Jongin! (telat) Semoga makin lengket kayak perangko muah muah. Daaaan makasih buat kak rose ketjeh yang mengadakan project ini, 3 3


End file.
